Docking systems for wheelchairs, and the like, in motorized vehicles, are known in the art. These devices are intended to allow the use of wheelchairs and similar devices to be used in transporting individuals that cannot ride in a standard seat in, for example, public transportation, for example, a bus.
Typically, those types of docking systems are designed for standard wheelchairs and normally, the wheelchairs do not have to be modified to be used in such docking systems.
The ultimate goal in these types of docking systems is safety for the wheelchair person in the event of quick stops, crashes, and the like.
The device of the instant invention includes a new design for a wheelchair and a stronger, tougher, docking system in order to provide the safety eluded to just Supra.